them
by makachan557
Summary: meet Nina, a girl with a huge secret as one of the her old friend came to visit, she meets the axis and allies, 2 others, and now its up to this group to figure out how to save themselves without Nina finding out there secret, love will blossom, and peril will happen, join Nina on her journey to feel safe, and reveal a huge secret, while being at gunshot, without loosing all.


Chapter 1.

beginnings.

_**Me: hello I'm back! :3 this is my idea for a hetalia story with my OC Nina, here's the boring part of this story, character description, or well, looks in age...I should stop talking and get on with the story.**_

_**America: *barges in through the door* the hero's here!**_

_**Me: -_- **_

_**America: what?**_

_**Me: nothing.**_

_**Canada: your being two loud America...**_

_**America: ah! There's a ghost in here!**_

_**Me: he's your brother! idiot, enjoy the story and thank you for reading :3 follow and subscribe :3, and sorry if the translations wrong, using Google translate. :3 **_

* * *

**Nina's POV:**

I woke up this mourning, my white (or silver) colored hair messy and spread all over my pillow, I did my normal routine, get up, take a shower, brush my hair, and get breakfast.

I lived by myself in a house in a colt-a-sack at the end of the street.

I usually would go outside and watch the kids around the block, I'd usually get a 10, sometimes 20 dollars.

A few hours later the kids where out running around and riding there bikes, I smiled gently, my gold contacts shining in the light, I was always in the shade since the sun hurt me sometimes.

Later that night I was cleaning up my dinner plate when there was a knock on my door.

I was curious _who would knock at my door this late?_ I wondered as I opened the door, to see him, my oldest best friend...and crush...and the one reason, why I disappeared and changed my name.

"Alfred..." I breathed out, a bit shocked that he found me.

"Nina...we need your help." he told me, looking my straight in the eyes.

"ok. Come on in." I said moving out of the way as him, Matthew and 9 more people come in after them. "what do you need help with?"

"there back Nina." Matthew told me, leaning against the wall as the 9 other people sat down on the couch, chairs, or floor.

I closed the door and looked at everyone in my room. _And there after them...they must be pretty big to be targeted by them._

"ok, why do you need my help anyways?" I asked.

"Alfred you said she wouldn't ask us." a blond man said with huge eyebrows, I was surprised it didn't eat his face.

"well-" Alfred started but I cut him off.

"before you tell me anymore or try to convince me anything, who are these people?" I asked irritated, I really didn't want to be dragged into this, and it also doesn't help that theirs 9 strangers in my home, and two people I know.

They all introduced themselves, and where they where from.

"sorry about that love, I'm Arthur Kirkland and I'm from England." Arthur apologized.

"bonjour(1) Nina, I'm Francis Bonnefoy and I'm from France." Francis introduced himself.

"ni hao(2) Nina, I'm Yao Wang aru and I'm from China aru." Yao said with a very cute aru.

"privet(3) Nina, I'm Ivan Braginski and I'm from Russia, I have a question for you, become one with mother Russia Da?" Ivan asked I just looked at him confused a bit but blew it off, automatically knowing that he was a country like America and Canada, Alfred and Matthew.

"Ciao(4) Bella! I'm-a Feliciano Vargas and I'm-a from Italia!(5)" an over hyper Feliciano said, tackling me into a hug. "would you like-a some pasta Bella?"

"uh...sure." I answered and off he went to my kitchen going veh~ _strange Italian._

"traurig(6) about him Nina, I'm Ludvig Beldishmit and I'm from Germany." Ludwig answered, doing a slight wave.

"kon'nichiwa(7) Nina, I'm Kiku Honda and I'm from japan." Kiku said, bowing, I bowed back a bit.

"I'm the awesome Gilbert!" an albino dude yelled standing on the table, I pushed him off the table.

"no standing on my furniture Gilbert." I sighed, not really caring where he's from, and I could see the relief in his eye's that I didn't ask.

"ciao ragazza(8), I'm Romano Vargas and I'm from Italia also." Romano answered, him never smiling.

"now that you know everyone here, will you help us?" Arthur asked me, all of them looked at me.

_ Do I really want to help?_ I was silent, looking around at all of them, they looked lost and scared.

I sighed.

The room was silent waiting for my answer, besides Feliciano who was making pasta and going veh~.

"fine." I said, giving them my answer.

Who knew...

that this decision would change everything.

Even the secret I'm hiding from them all, that I just met that is.

* * *

_**Me: well, hope you enjoyed, and if u know the secret about my OC, like my friends who will, hopefully read this, then don't tell anyone, shh! :3**_

_**America: dudett! We should go to MD!**_

_**Me: -_- no.**_

_**America: awww! Why? **_

_**Me: I don't like MD.(10)**_

_**America: *Dies***_

_**Me: I killed my country...whoops. And translations coming up...right...now!**_

* * *

(1) bonjour=hello

(2) ni hao=hello

(3) privet=hello

(4) Da=yes

(5) ciao=hello

(6) Italia=Italy

(7) traurig=sorry

(8) kon'nichiwa=hello

(9) ragazza=girl

(10) MD=McDonald's

* * *

_**Me: well, follow and subscribe! :3**_

_**America: *Dead***_

_**Me: I'm sorry America...wake up. **_


End file.
